


再次相逢/Second Encounter

by able_chien



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Military Ranks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 当李泰容在兵役中被霸凌时，下士金道英保护了他。兵役结束后，他偶然地与金道英重逢。警告：故事的第一部分包含性骚扰描写





	再次相逢/Second Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000933) by [varietyhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour). 



> Many thanks to the original author, varietyhour, for kindly offering me the opportunity to translate this beautiful fanfic. To see the link of the original English fanfic, please click the link as below:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000933  
> And remember to leave kudos!  
> 感谢原作者varietyhour太太给了我机会翻译这么优美的同人文。原版英文文章请点以下链接：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000933  
> 记得留下Kudos哦！

初次相逢/First Encounter

金道英是他们部队中晋升为下士的最年轻的士兵，也是最为年轻的班长。他并非严苛之人，但没人喜欢他。他看上去过于直率，过于优秀。当其他男人在夜里陷入忧愁，渴求女友或是母亲做的料理时，金道英情愿心满意足地哼着小曲，熬夜擦鞋。他简直就像出生在军队里一样。  
李泰容不喜欢他，倒不是因为他们吵过架。他不喜欢金道英只是因为他好像轻而易举地拥有了一切，而且还一副很乐于当兵的样子。李泰容讨厌军队的每一丝每一毫，数着兵役到期的日子。他恨冻得牙齿打颤、无聊的夜守，他恨军队无味的伙食，他恨一早醒来只为了整理床褥，不过他最恨的是其他士兵。  
每晚到洗澡的时候，队里的士兵就会像一群鬣狗一般把他围起来，他们把他按在冰冷的浴室瓷砖上，轮流掌掴他苍白的臀部，直到臀肉变成粉色为止。夜里他带着怒气瑟瑟发抖，想着所有给他的父亲干活的混混，幻想着退伍后让他们会会他的战友们。但只要他在军队里，他就无能为力。他们在此处遵循一套截然不同的法则。  
这天清晨，新的班长来进行内务检查。李泰容整理完床铺后，他开始找自己的裤子，却怎么也找不到。他记得自己把所有衣物摊在床上，然而现在却不翼而飞了。他疯狂地在床底下找着时，听到其他士兵压抑着笑声。  
前来检查的是金道英。李泰容仍旧没有找到裤子。金道英停下脚步看他，盯着他颤抖的白腿。  
“李士兵，你的裤子呢？”  
“我不知道，”李泰容低垂着双眼，回答道，“我可能放错地方了。”  
其他士兵漏出几声低沉的笑声。金道英听到后，眯起眼睛看了看周围。  
“你们有谁拿了他的裤子？”  
一阵沉默。  
“我会把床一张一张地查过去。但要是你自首了，我就不向中士举报你。”  
有个列兵举起了手。他又矮又胖，在连队里以小丑形象著称。“我把裤子藏在了姜士兵的枕头下，长官。”  
金道英取回了裤子，递给李泰容。“快点穿上。我们没空搞幼稚的恶作剧。”  
吃早饭的时候大家纷纷讨论起金道英来。  
“金下士什么鸡毛蒜皮的事都要管，不过他其实挺好对付的吧。”  
“我觉得他比我年轻。”  
“他就一个爱装逼的兔崽子罢了。”  
而金道英坐下时，他们全都闭上了嘴，沉默不语地继续吃饭。

那天晚上，李泰容比往常晚一些去洗澡，他发现只有自己一个人，松了一口气。他在角落里迅速地洗着，然而还没冲完，几个士兵前来加入。又高又壮的姜士兵走到他身后，双手摸上李泰容的臀瓣，狠狠地揉捏起来。  
“别碰我，你个死变态！”李泰容尖叫着。士兵笑了。  
姜士兵扇了他一巴掌，“你的屁股和你的脸一样粉嫩。”  
“你们在干什么？”  
他们齐齐转身去看金道英。金道英正拿着毛巾。  
“我在和李士兵开玩笑呢。”姜士兵对他说。  
“这玩笑没意思吧？我可没看到李士兵在笑。”  
他没有再多说一句，走向了淋浴处。士兵们四散而去，李泰容终于可以继续冲洗了。他要走的时候，金道英叫住了他。  
“你还好吗？”金道英悄声问道。李泰容燃起一张作呕的怒火，以为金道英是在同情他，“当然了，长官。我很好。”  
“我一直是晚上八点来洗澡。这个时间来洗澡不错。”  
李泰容鞠了躬，尽快离开了。

第二天晚上，李泰容八点去洗澡，确认金道英也在那里。他不想接受金道英的帮助，但他知道在长官面前那些士兵没胆子骚扰他。他们可能还是会想方设法偷他的裤子，但总之事态有了好转。金道英和李泰容并排洗澡，却从不和对方交谈。这样就好，李泰容心存感激。

李泰容退伍的日子一天天临近。不会再在浴室受到骚扰之后，他的日子好过了许多，因此他觉得自己也许能毫发无伤地度过最后两个月。  
然而有一天早上，他察觉到他的连队之间在穿一张纸条。金道英来检查内务时，拿着这张纸的士兵赶紧扔了纸条，纸条飘落在李泰容的床边。李泰容唯恐因为一张和他不相干的纸条受到惩罚，把纸条踢到了床下，不让金道英看见。其他人走后，李泰容取出了纸条。他打开纸条后，看到一幅潦草的涂鸦，好像在描绘着金道英被一个士兵口交。下方的涂鸦就画得更明显了，那个士兵就是李泰容自己。第二幅图里，李泰容跪趴在金道英面前，被金道英从后面插入。李泰容感到被羞辱了，把纸条折了回去。  
部队里的人肯定注意了金道英在保护他，也许他们此刻觉得他是在偏袒他。金道英的确不太责骂李泰容，毕竟李泰容很少行为不端，所以这也并不算可疑。那些士兵倒也不是真的需要一个理由——李泰容从第一天起就被当成了一个羞辱的对象。  
他无法决定如何处理这张纸条。如果他留着，可能会有长官发现以后怀疑是他自己画的。最好的决定理应是进行销毁，但把上级画成这样是构成处罚的冒犯行为，李泰容可不想饶他们一马。他把纸条放在姜士兵的床上，希望金道英能据此处罚他。李泰容洗澡的时候又想起了那些涂鸦，虽然是潦草的卡通涂鸦，但还是侵入了他的想象。  
他好奇地看向金道英。只有他们两个人。理论上而言，只要金道英想要，他就可以让李泰容为他口交——而后脱身。如果他看到了那些图，他会怎么想？他可能会觉得恶心吧。可要是他觉得很色情呢？李泰容感到膝盖一软，他不知道自己这些疯狂的念头从何而来。他结束了冲洗，迅速地擦干自己。  
在夜里，他有时会梦到金道英把他带进浴室，把他按在瓷砖上操干，有时候只有他俩，有时候被所有人旁观。每晚他去冲澡的时候，都怀抱着一种怪异的期待感，但金道英甚至从未正眼瞧过李泰容，任他自处。  
也许金道英确实表里如一地善良。

再次相逢/Second Encounter

李泰容的家比他记忆中要安静，也许是因为父亲和姐姐都不在家里，独留他和整日做着扫除的母亲。母亲原本就爱干净，但她现在出于无事可做而沉迷地擦着地板和家具。李泰容很高兴能从军队中解脱出来，但他很快在家呆不住了，开始做一份晚上送外卖的工作。  
之前关于报复那些折磨他的人的想法淡去了。兵役像是在久远的过去，他不会再想起其中任何一个人。然而有一天晚上，退伍的六个月之后，他又见到了金道英。  
他被叫去新村送炸酱面。已经过了半夜，这是他送的最后一轮外卖。他按了门铃，等在大门口。他猜客人应该是个大学生——不然谁还会在这么晚的时候吃晚饭？走出来的客人在白色背心和短裤外披了件长款法兰绒衬衫，一副临睡前的打扮。  
“谢谢你。”他说，而后——“噢，李士兵！”  
李泰容感到胃在发沉，但他走近后看清了客人的脸，认出来是金道英。金道英穿着随意的样子看上去非常不一样，他如果什么都没说的话，他可能认不出他来。  
“啊……下士。”  
“我们不用再这样讲话了。我应该喊你哥。”  
李泰容都忘了金道英比他小。“哦对，道英啊……”  
“对。你进来坐坐吧？我知道挺晚了，但我想要人陪我吃饭。”  
李泰容跟着他进了楼房。他们上了两段楼梯。  
“现在吃晚饭是不是晚了点？”  
“对啊，我知道。我忙着写论文就忘记吃了。这是我的一个坏习惯。”  
李泰容转了转眼珠。金道英当然会是那种万事以学习为先的学生了。他跟着金道英进了公寓，是一个小小的工作室，一角放着床垫，另一角则是小厨房。墙上盖满了各种古旧爵士乐专辑的海报，放着笔记本电脑的书桌旁，架着电子键盘。金道英关掉了电脑。“不好意思，房间好乱。”他指了指键盘周围四散的纸张。李泰容能认出来那是活页乐谱。  
“你是音乐家吗？”李泰容毫不掩饰自己惊讶的语气。  
“对，音乐是我的专业。我专修爵士乐。”  
“爵士……”李泰容讶异地重复，“我不太敢相信。”  
“真的？为什么？”  
“我还以为你会留在军队里，你好像很喜欢那里。”  
金道英大声地笑了，皱起眉头，“有谁会喜欢那里吗？我就是像其他人一样义务服兵役罢了。”  
“你表现得那么出色，还晋升了。”  
“哦，晋升以后是会有额外的好处，不过我只是比较现实而已。”  
他拉出一张桌子，他们面对面坐在了地板上。金道英打开了外卖的碗，递给李泰容。李泰容点了点头，但他其实不想吃同一碗，幸好他不饿。金道英吃了满满一口，又站了起来。  
“我想起来我还有米酒。你要和我一起喝吗？”  
李泰容点了点头，主要是出于礼貌。他并不太想在必须骑摩托车回家的情况下喝酒。金道英去拿杯子的时候，李泰容注视着约翰·克特兰（译者注：即John Coltrane，美国著名萨克斯管演奏家，在爵士乐历史上有重要地位）的海报。  
“你真的不是我想的那种人。”  
金道英轻笑着坐下来，开始倒酒。“不过我们之前也没有好好打过照面。跟我讲讲你的事吧。”  
“没什么值得说的。我现在在做兼职养我妈。”  
“噢，我一直以为你家境富裕，你有那种贵公子的气质。”  
李泰容尴尬地笑了。金道英没有必要去了解他的家庭，但李泰容不知怎么的就是想要告诉他。他们也许不会再见面了。  
“我小时候家里很有钱。我爸做很多种生意，我妈妈又漂亮又洋气，她总是在别墅里办的聚会。”  
“所以我没猜错？后来发生了什么？“  
“啊，我爸做了很多违法的事情。可以说他有点黑帮性质……”  
“噢。”  
“他坐牢了，我姐姐最近结婚了。现在家里只有我和妈妈了。其实，她的精神不太稳定，希望你懂我的意思。”  
“你看起来生活不易。”  
“唔，别为我感到难过。”  
“我不是故意的。”  
李泰容把手臂交叠在胸前。  
“从那些士兵处处针对我开始，你难道不是已经在同情我了吗？”  
“从原则上而言，我就不喜欢霸凌。不管什么时候我都会尽我所能去阻止，并非是出于怜悯。霸凌者是一帮废柴。我敢肯定他们之所以针对你是因为你长得帅。”  
李泰容挑起了眉毛。“真的？”  
“他们都是混球，肯定是因为嫉妒。你不这么想吗？”  
“他们也不喜欢你。”李泰容拿起杯子抿了一口。米酒很甜，他放下了杯子。“你知道他们以前还画和你有关的涂鸦吗？”  
金道英用一大口面条克制住笑意，吃完以后他说，“我知道，我看见过。有好几个版本在传播呢。挺倒霉的，我找不出是谁干的，不然我肯定举报他们。不过，说实话，这件事也没怎么困扰我。他们对我们的事也太狂热了，这是他们自己的问题。”  
“他们说我们是一对情侣。”  
“我猜这是因为我们在一起洗澡。他们产生了色情的想法。”金道英笑道，“其实，他们在涂鸦里还待我不薄，把我的下面画得好大。”  
“好吧，至少这事还逗你乐了。”  
“啊，不要误会哦。我和你说过了，我讨厌霸凌，我一点也不支持这种行为。”  
“但是，也许……你也会有性幻想吗？”李泰容端起杯子，金道英看着他一饮而尽。  
“你确定你不想吃东西吗？”  
“不用，我不饿。”  
金道英把他的杯子倒满。“我不知道你想让我讲点什么。就算我对你有性幻想，我也不会对你做什么。难道你觉得我和那些人一样吗？”  
“不是的。但我确实讨厌过你。”  
金道英惊讶地抬起了眉毛，李泰容笑了。  
“我以为你是个傲慢的军人，以自我为中心。甚至在你保护我不被霸凌以后，我还是想讨厌你。我觉得我们太不一样了。”  
“我对你没什么不好的感觉。”  
“可是你对我有过那种想法吗？“  
金道英转了转眼睛。“为什么你老那么问？我觉得你很帅，但我怎么会想和你做那档子事呢？那样是违背规定的。”  
“但是，你自己怎么想……”  
“好吧，我觉得你有一点吸引力。看吧——你在笑欸，你想听我这么说。”  
“你确实完全不是我想的那种人。”  
“所以你现在不讨厌我了吧？”  
李泰容摇了摇头。他喝完了两杯米酒，脸上灼烧起来。  
“你酒量不好，对吧？”  
“是不太好。”李泰容承认。  
金道英把他的碗拿回厨房水槽，他走回来把李泰容拉到身边，“你是不是得回家了？要我帮你叫个出租车吗？”  
“不用了，我的摩托车停在外面。”  
“你可以骑吗？”  
李泰容耸了耸肩，“我感觉还行。”  
他们面对面站了一会儿，都不想动。最后李泰容说，“我们像这样意外地相遇是不是还挺有意思的？有点像命中注定。”  
金道英笑了，他勾住李泰容的后颈，吻了他，含了一会儿李泰容的下唇才松开。李泰容呆住了。  
“我是不是做了不该做的事？”金道英问道，他的手仍旧环抱着李泰容的脖子。  
“你说过不会想对我做什么。”  
“在军队里不想。但是现在没其他人在看我们。”他收回了手，“抱歉我会错意了。总之，你要走了吧。”  
李泰容点了点头，走向门口。门外，他站在摩托车边，却没有碰上去。寒冷的空气旋绕着他，他感到晕眩，他不知道自己能否再见到金道英了。最后他下定决心，走回去按下门铃。  
金道英下楼打开了大门。  
“你改变想法了吗？”  
“我留下来过夜可以吗？”李泰容盯着金道英的拖鞋。  
“当然可以了，快上来吧。”  
金道英在他的床垫上多放了一个枕头。“你得睡我旁边了。”他把衬衫脱下来，注意到李泰容的犹豫，说道，“别担心，我没打算碰你。”  
李泰容点点头。他脱下夹克衫和长裤，穿着T恤和短裤，钻进了被子里。金道英关上了灯，爬到床上躺在他身边。  
李泰容注视着天花板，数着自己的呼吸。数到10的时候，他翻身把金道英拉进自己的怀抱。他笨拙地去找金道英的嘴唇，让他陷进深而凌乱的吻里。他藉着相触的嘴唇，感觉到金道英正在微笑。金道英回吻过来，摸索爱抚着李泰容的身体。但是当他的手指攀进上衣里的时候，李泰容僵住了。金道英收回了手，仍旧撑在李泰容上方。  
“你想要什么？”他问，“告诉我，哥！”  
李泰容安静地躺了一会儿，竭力平复呼吸。最后，他鼓起勇气，回答道，“我要你强迫我。”  
“什……我怎么可能做得到？”  
“粗暴点。强奸我。”  
金道英轻笑起来，床垫跟着震了几下。“我不是那种人，我不会强迫任何人。”  
“你刚刚问我想要什么，我要你假装成我的上司强迫我。”  
“行，我大概懂你的意思了。像这样吗？”他坐起来，双手捧起李泰容的脑袋，把他的脸拉近自己的裆部。他牢牢地扣住李泰容的头，让他无法挣脱。当李泰容张嘴呼吸的时候，又被金道英内裤的布料堵住了嘴。他可以感受到金道英的性器在他脸颊和嘴上跳动的温度。他对着性器挣扎了一下，金道英笑了，“这样有点奇怪，对吧？”他放开了他。  
李泰容挣扎着平复呼吸，他已经兴奋起来了。  
“我有别的主意。“金道英说，“你躺下。”他脱下了短裤，彻底地全裸了，然后把膝盖撑在李泰容腹部的两侧，好让自己处于他的上方。“张嘴。”  
李泰容按照命令照做了，藉着枕头他的脑袋轻轻抬高，他看到金道英抚慰着自己直到半勃。金道英跪下来攀得更近，好让他的性器和李泰容的脸保持一条水平线，然后他压低了身体让李泰容含进睾丸。李泰容对着一边又舔又吸，而后换了一边。金道英再一次起身，这一次他的阴茎对准了李泰容的嘴。他双手按着面前的墙壁平稳自己的身子，缓缓地抽插着。每插进去一下，他的性器就击在李泰容的深喉处，塞满他的嘴。李泰容不能动弹，所以他尽全力让嘴巴张大，放松喉头配合金道英的动作。  
金道英终于抽了出来，他勃起的性器沾着李泰容的唾液，湿漉漉的。“你喜欢那样吗？”  
李泰容的喉咙很酸涩，所以他只是点了点头。金道英扯高李泰容的上衣，开始亲他裸露的皮肤，用手指玩弄他的乳头。脊柱蹿过颤栗的感觉，李泰容一阵痉挛。  
金道英缓缓地抚摸至李泰容的盆骨，拉拽李泰容的内裤。李泰容扭动着肢体让金道英扯下然后退掉内裤，金道英的鼻子轻抚进他的毛发中。  
“你下面好好闻，”他说，“你洗澡洗得很干净，对吧？我还记得你总是会把自己的每寸肌肤都洗得干干净净”  
金道英竟然悄悄看过他洗澡，这让李泰容感到兴奋，他发出了呻吟，把屁股抬得更高去迎合金道英。金道英轻吻了他的性器和大腿，但看上去对他后面的部位更感兴趣。他轻推着李泰容把他翻成趴下的姿势。  
“我好奇你这里的味道是不是也很好。”  
李泰容感受到金道英温热的舌头探向自己后穴的边缘，颤抖了起来。他把腿张得更开，但他刚体会到快感在积累时，金道英起了身，把李泰容的肉体置于冰凉的空气中。金道英一分钟后回来了，用湿润的手指代替了他的舌头。用了足够的润滑剂后，他一路无阻地挤压了进去，恰到好处地钩起手指去激发李泰容的前列腺，让他一阵痉挛。金道英轻轻笑起来，“你快把我的手指吸进去了，搞不好会卡在里面……”他抽出手指，又再次插进去。金道英的手指每每擦过李泰容的神经，他都会颤抖。“我自己没试过，不过我知道有人很喜欢这种方式。”金道英一边说着，一边加进去一根手指，再然后又加进去一根。李泰容能感受到紧绷的灼烧感。  
“我想插进你的身体里。”金道英停顿了一下，“我猜我也不用问你——你说了想被强迫的。”  
他把自己包裹上了润滑剂，做好了准备。李泰容四肢着地，像只猫咪般地弓起脊柱。金道英只插进去了龟头的深度，以至于李泰容的括约肌被不适地撑开。金道英忽然笑了，撑在李泰容的臀上稳住自己。  
“有什么好笑的？”李泰容问道，他的疲惫和不适在一分一秒地加剧。  
“我们现在就像他们画的那样，”金道英回答，“他们的预言成真了。”  
李泰容闪过一丝怒意——金道英怎么可以因为以前羞辱过他、让他痛苦的事而笑呢？但他随即意识到——没错，“金道英是我的情人”——正因为接受了这个事实，他才夺走了霸凌者的权力。金道英缓缓地推送了进来，李泰容因为被填满的滋味而感到慰藉，几乎得意忘形。  
金道英进出的节奏缓慢，并不像李泰容要求的那样粗暴，但李泰容能从他的呻吟中辨认出他沉溺于快感里，他喜欢以这样的方式去感受李泰容。金道英命中李泰容的敏感点时，李泰容的后穴都会绞紧，让金道英发出愉悦的呻吟。  
“你要把我吸进去了，”他喘息着低语道。在一次猛烈的插入后，强烈的感官刺激淹没了李泰容，他的叫喊近乎讶异。金道英又抽插了几次，便以哽住的低吼声达到了高潮。  
他滑出了李泰容的身体，挨着他瘫倒在床垫上，粗重地喘着。李泰容可以感受到床单上和自己肚子上的潮湿感，但他累到没法动一下。他感到自己光裸着，被操开，完全袒露，这是一种能为他所愉快接受的感官体验。  
他们睡了几个小时。李泰容在被金道英轻啃着肩膀的触感中醒来，他翻过身面向他。  
“好恶心哦。”他嘟哝道。  
“可是你看上去好美。”  
李泰容叹了口气。好傻的话啊，可他喜欢听。“我马上得走了。”  
他俩都起了床，金道英带他去浴室。狭小的浴室没有像样的淋浴间，只有一把莲蓬头和水槽。金道英抬起李泰容，好让他的小屁股对着水龙头坐进水槽里。金道英用莲蓬头沾湿了浴巾，为李泰容擦洗肚子。他轻轻地擦拭他的腿间，李泰容敏感得蹙起眉。  
“我知道你爱干净，”金道英说着，倾身朝李泰容胸口心脏的位置印下一个吻。“但我从来没想到你这么淫荡。你也不是我想的那种人。”  
李泰容把手支在金道英宽阔的肩膀上，微微颤抖着。窗外，太阳正在升起。


End file.
